Dziady/Poema/Część III/Scena VIII
PAN SENATOR W WILNIE - SALA PRZEDPOKOJOWA; NA PRAWO DRZWI DO SALI KOMISJI ŚLEDCZEJ. GDZIE PROWADZĄ WIĘŹNIÓW I WIDAĆ OGROMNE PLIKI PAPIERÓW - W GŁĘBI DRZWI DO POKOJÓW SENATORA. GDZIE SŁYCHAĆ MUZYKĘ - CZAS: PO OBIEDZIE - U OKNA SIEDZI SEKRETARZ NAD PAPIERAMI; DALEJ NIECO NA LEWO STOLIK, GDZIE GRAJA W WISKA - NOWOSILCOW PIJE KAWĘ; KOŁO NIEGO SZAMBELAN BAJKOW, PELIKAN I JEDEN DOKTOR - U DRZWI WARTA I KILKU LOKAJÓW NIERUCHOMYCH. SENATOR (do Szambelana) :Diable! quelle corvee! - Przecież po obiedzie. :La princesse nas zawiodła i dziś nie przyjedzie. :Zresztą, en fait des dames, stare, albo głupie: - :Gadać, imaginez-wous, o sprawach przy supie! :Je jure, tych patryjotków nie mieć a ma table, :Avec leur franc parler et leur ton detestable. :Figurez-vous - ja gadam o strojach, kasynie, :A moja kompanija o ojcu, o synie: - :"On stary, on zbyt młody, Panie Senatorze, :On kozy znieść nie może, Panie Senatorze, :On prosi spowiednika, on chce widzieć żonę, :On..." - Que sais je! - piękny dyskurs w obiady proszone. :Il y a de quoi oszaleć; muszę skończyć sprawę :I uciec z tego Wilna w kochaną Warszawę. :Monseigneur mnie napisał de revenir bientót, :On się beze mnie nudzi, a ja z tą hołotą - :Je n'en puis plus - DOKTOR (podchodząc) '' :Mówiłem właśnie, Jaśnie Panie, :Że ledwie rzecz zaczęta, i sprawa w tym stanie, :W jakim jest chory, kiedy lekarz go nawiedzi :I zrobi anagnosin. Mnóstwo uczniów siedzi, :Tyle było śledzenia, żadnego dowodu; :Jeszcześmy nie trafili w samo jądro wrzodu. :Cóż odkryto? wierszyki! ce sont des maux legers, :Ce sont, można powiedzieć, accidents passagers; :Ale osnowa spisku dotąd jest tajemną, :I... SENATOR ''(z urazą) :Tajemną? - to, widzę, Panu w oczach ciemno! :I nie dziw, po obiedzie - więc, signor Dottore, :Adio, bona notte - dzięki za perorę! :Tajemną! sam śledziłem i ma być tajemną? :I vous osez, Docteur, mówić tak przede mną? :Któż kiedy widział formalniejsze śledztwa? (pokazując papiery) :Wyznania dobrowolne, skargi i świadectwa, :Wszystko jest, i tu cały spisek świętokradzki :Stoi spisany jasno jak ukaz senacki.5 - :Tajemną! - za te nudy, owóż co mam w zysku. DOKTOR :Jaśnie Panie, excusez, któż wątpi o spisku! :Właśnie mówię - że... LOKAJ :Człowiek kupca Kanissyna :Czeka i jakiś Panu rejestr przypomina. SENATOR :Rejestr? jaki tam rejestr? - kto? LOKAJ :Kupiec Kanissyn, :Co mu Pan przyjść rozkazał... SENATOR :Idźże precz, sukinsyn! :Widzisz, że ja zajęty. DOKTOR (do Lokajów) :A głupie bestyje! :Przychodzić - Pan Senator, widzisz, kawę pije. SEKRETARZ (wstając od stolika) :On powiada, że jeśli Pan zapłatę zwleka, :On zrobi proces. SENATOR :Napisz grzecznie, niechaj czeka. (Zamyśla się) :A propos - ten Kanissyn - trzeba mu wziąść syna :Pod śledztwo. - Oj, to ptaszek! SEKRETARZ :To mały chłopczyna. SENATOR :Oni to wszyscy mali, ale patrz w ich serce; - :Najlepiej ogień zgasić, dopóki w iskierce. SEKRETARZ :Syn Kanissyna w Moskwie. SENATOR :W Moskwie? - a, voyez-vous, :Emisaryjusz klubów. - Czas zabieżeć temu, :Wielki czas. SEKRETARZ :On podobno u kadetów służy. SENATOR :U kadetów? - voyez-vous, on tam wojsko burzy. SEKRETARZ :Dzieckiem z Wilna wyjechał. SENATOR :Oh! cet incendiaire :Ma tu korespondentów. (do Sekretarza) :Ce n'est pas ton afjaire; :Rozumiesz! - Hej, deżurny! - We dwadzieście cztery :Godzin wysłać kibitkę i zabrać papiery. :Zresztą ojciec lękać się nas nie ma przyczyny, :Jeśli syn dobrowolnie przyzna się do winy. DOKTOR :Właśnie jak miałem honor mówić Jaśnie Panu, :Są tam ludzie różnego i wieku, i stanu; - :To najniebezpieczniejsze jest spisku symptoma, :A wszystkim rusza pewna sprężyna kryjoma, :Którą... SENATOR (z urazą) :Kryjoma? DOKTOR :Mówię, tajemnie skrywana, :Odkryta dzięki przezorności Jaśnie Pana. (Senator odwraca się) (do siebie) :To szatan niecierpliwy, - z tym człowiekiem bieda! :Mam tyle ważnych rzeczy; wymówić mi nie da. PELIKAN (do Senatora) :Co Pan Senator każe z Rollisonem robić? SENATOR :Jakim? PELIKAN :Co to na śledztwie musiano go obić. SENATOR :Eh bien? PELIKAN :On zachorował. SENATOR :Wieleż kijów dano? PELIKAN :Byłem przy śledztwie, ale tam nie rachowano. - :Pan Botwinko śledził go. BAJKOW :Pan Botwinko; cha, cha - :O! nieprędko on kończy, gdy się raz rozmacha. :Ja zaręczam, że on go opatrzył nieszpetnie - :Parions, że mu wyliczył najmniej ze trzy setnie. SENATOR (zadziwiony) :Trois cents coups et vivant? trois cents coups, le coquin, :Trois cents coups sans mourir, - quel dos de jacobin! :Myśliłem, że w Rosyi la vertu cutanee :Surpasse tout - ten łotr ma une peau mieux tannee! :Je n'y concois rien! - ha, ha, ha, ha, mon ami! (do grającego w wiska, który czeka na swego kompana) :Polaki nam odbiorą nasz handel skórami. :Un honnete soldat en serait mort dix fois! :Quel rebelle - (podchodzi do stolika) :Dla Pana mam un homme de bois - :Chłopiec drewniany; dał mu sam Botwinko kije. :Trzysta kijów dziecięciu - figurez-vous? żyje! (do Pelikana) '' :Nic nie wyznał? PELIKAN :Prawie nic; - zęby tylko zaciął, :Krzyczy, że nie chce skarżyć niewinnych przyjaciół. :Ale z tych kilku słówek odkrywa się wiele - :Widać, że ci uczniowie - jego przyjaciele. SENATOR :C'est juste: jaki upór! DOKTOR :Właśnie powiadałem :Jaśnie Panu, że młodzież zarażają szałem, :Ucząc ich głupstw: na przykład, starożytne dzieje! :Któż nie widzi, że młodzież od tego szaleje. SENATOR ''(wesoło) :Vous n'aimez pas l'histoire, - ha, ha, un satirique :Aurair dit, że boisz się devenir historique. DOKTOR :I owszem, uczyć dziejów, niech się młodzież dowie, :Co robili królowie, wielcy ministrowie... SENATOR :C'est juste. DOKTOR (ucieszony) :Właśnie mówię, widzi Pan Dobrodziej, :Że jest sposób wykładać dzieje i dla młodzi. :Lecz po co zawsze prawić o republikanach, :Zawsze o Ateńczykach, Spartanach, Rzymianach. PELIKAN (do jednego ze swoich towarzyszów, pokazując Doktora) :Patrz, patrz, jak za nim łazi pochlebca przeklęty, :I wścibi się mu w łaskę - co to za wykręty! (podchodzi do Doktora) :Ale cóż o tym mówić, czy to teraz pora; :Zważ no, czy można nudzić pana Senatora. LOKAJ (do Senatora) :Czy Pan rozkaże wpuścić te panie - kobiety - :Pan wie - co wysiadają tu co dzień z karety. - :Jedna ślepa, a druga - SENATOR :Ślepa? któż to ona? LOKAJ :Pani Rollison. PELIKAN :Matka tego Rollisona. LOKAJ :Co dzień tu są. SENATOR :Odprawić było - DOKTOR :Z Panem Bogiem! LOKAJ :Odprawiamy, lecz siada i skwierczy pod progiem. :Kazaliśmy brać w areszt, - ze ślepą kobietą :Trudno iść, lud się skupił, żołnierza wybito. :Czy mam wpuścić? SENATOR :E! rady sobie dać nie umiesz - :Wpuścić; tylko aż do pół schodów - czy rozumiesz? :A potem ją sprowadzić - aż w dół - o tak tęgo; ''(Z gestem) :Żeby nas nie nudziła więcej swą włóczęgą. (Drugi Lokaj wchodzi i oddaje list Bajkowowi) :No, czegoż stoisz, pódźże - BAJKOW :Elle porte une lettre. (oddaje list) SENATOR :Któż by to za nią pisał? BAJKOW :La princesse peut-etre. SENATOR (grzecznie) :Księżna! skąd jej to przyszło? na kark mi ją wpycha. :Avec quelle chaleur! Wpuścić ją, do licha. (wchodzą dwie Damy i Ksiądz Piotr) '' PELIKAN ''(do Bajkowa) :To stara czarownica, mere de ce fripon. SENATOR (grzecznie) :Witam, witam, któraż z pań jest pani Rollison? P. ROLLISON (z płaczem) :- Ja - mój syn! Panie Dobrodzieju... SENATOR :Proszę - chwilę, :Pani masz list, a po cóż przyszło tu Pań tyle? DRUGA DAMA :Nas dwie. SENATOR (do Drugiej) :I po cóż Panią mam tu honor witać? DRUGA :Pani Rollison trudno drogi się dopytać, :Nie widzi. - SENATOR :Ha! nie widzi - a to wącha może? :Bo co dzień do mnie trafia. DRUGA :Ja tu ją przywożę, :Ona sama i stara, i nie bardzo zdrowa. P. ROLLISONOWA :Na Boga...! SENATOR :Cicho. (do Drugiej) '' :Pani któż jesteś? DRUGA :Kmitowa. SENATOR :Lepiej siedź w domu i miej o synach staranie. :Jest na nich podejrzenie. KMITOWA ''(bladnąc) '' :Jak to, jak to? Panie! ''(Senator śmieje się) '' P. ROLLISONOWA :Panie! litość - ja wdowa! Panie Senatorze! :Słyszałam, że zabili - czy można, mój Boże! :Moje dziecko! - Ksiądz mówi, że on jeszcze żyje; :Ale go biją, Panie! któż dzieci tak bije! - :Jego zbito - zlituj się - po katowsku zbito. ''(płacze) '' SENATOR :Gdzie? kogo? gadaj przecie po ludzku, kobieto. P. ROLLISONOWA :Kogo? ach, dziecko moje! Mój Panie - ja wdowa - :Ach, wieleż to lat, póki człek dziecko wychowa! :Mój Jaś już drugich uczył; niech Pan wszystkich spyta, :Jak on uczył się dobrze. - Ja biedna kobieta! :On mnie żywił ze swego szczupłego dochodu - :Ślepa, on był mnie okiem - Panie, umrę z głodu. SENATOR :Kto poplótł, że go bili, nie wyjdzie na sucho. :Kto mówił? P. ROLLISONOWA :Kto mnie mówił? ja mam matki ucho. :Ja ślepa; teraz w uchu cała moja dusza, :Dusza matki. - Wiedli go wczora do ratusza; :Słyszałam - SENATOR :Wpuszczono ją? P. ROLLISONOWA :Wypchnęli mię z progu :I z bramy, i z dziedzińca. Siadłam tam na rogu, :Pod murem; - mury grube, - przyłożyłam ucho - :Tam siedziałam od rana. - W północ, w mieście głucho, :Słucham - w północ, tam z muru - nie, nie zwodzę siebie; :Słyszałam go, słyszałam, jak Pan Bóg na niebie; :Ja głos jego słyszałam uszami własnemi - :Cichy, jakby spod ziemi, jak ze środka ziemi. - :I mój słuch wszedł w głąb muru, daleko, głęboko; :Ach, dalej poszedł niźli najbystrzejsze oko. :Słyszałam, męczono go - SENATOR :Jak w gorączce bredzi! :Ale tam, moja Pani, wielu innych siedzi? P. ROLLISONOWA :Jak to? - czyż to nie był głos mojego dziecięcia? :Niema owca pozna głos swojego jagnięcia :Śród najliczniejszej trzody - ach, to był głos taki! - :Ach, dobry Panie, żebyś słyszał raz głos taki, :Ty byś już nigdy w życiu spokojnie nie zasnął! SENATOR :Syn Pani zdrów być musi, gdy tak głośno wrzasnął. P. ROLLISONOWA ''(pada na kolana) '' :Jeśli masz ludzkie serce... ''(Otwierają się drzwi od sali - słychać muzykę, - wbiega Panna ubrana jak na bal) PANNA :Monsieur le Senateur - :Oh! je vous interromps, on va chanter le choeur :De "Don Juan"; et puis le concerto de Herz... SENATOR :Herz! choeur! tu także była mowa około serc. :Vous venez a propos, vous belle comme un coeur :Moment sentimental! il pleut ici des coeurs. (do Bajkowa) :Żeby le grand-duc Michel ten kalambur wiedział, :Ma foi, to już bym dawno w radzie państwa siedział. (do Panny) :J'y suis - dans un moment. P. ROLLISONOWA :Panie, nie rzucaj nas :W rozpaczy, ja nie puszczę - (chwyta za suknię) PANNA :Faites-lui donc grace! SENATOR :Diable n'emporte, jeśli wiem, czego chce ta jędza. P. ROLLISONOWA :Chcę widzieć syna. SENATOR (z przyciskiem) '' :Cesarz nie pozwala. KS. PIOTR :Księdza! P. ROLLISONOWA :Księdza przynajmniej poszlij, syn mój prosi księdza, :Może kona; - gdy ciebie płacz matki nie wzruszy, :Bój się Boga, dręcz ciało, ale nie gub duszy. SENATOR :C'est drole; - kto te po mieście wszystkie plotki nosi, :Kto WaćPani powiedział, że on księdza prosi? P. ROLLISONOWA ''(pokazując Księdza Piotra) :Ten ksiądz poczciwy mówił; on tygodni tyle :Biega, błaga, lecz nie chcą wpuścić i na chwilę. :Spytaj księdza, on powie... SENATOR (patrząc bystro na Księdza) :To on wie? - poczciwy! - :No zgoda, zgoda, - dobrze, - Cesarz sprawiedliwy; :Cesarz księży nie wzbrania, owszem sam posyła, :Aby do moralności młodzież powróciła. :Nikt jak ja religiji nie ceni, nie lubi - (wzdycha) :Ach, ach, brak moralności, to, to młodzież gubi. :Eh bien, żegnam więc Panie. P. ROLLISONOWA (do Panny) :Ach, Panienko droga! :Wstaw się ty jeszcze za mną, ach, na rany Boga! :Mój syn mały! - rok siedzi o chlebie i wodzie, :W zimnym, ciemnym więzieniu, bez odzieży, w chłodzie. PANNA :Est-il possible? SENATOR (w ambarasie) :Jak to, jak to? on rok siedział? :Jak to, imaginez-vous - jam nic o tym nie wiedział! (do Pelikana) :Słuchaj, trzeba tę sprawę najpierwej rozpatrzyć, :Jeśli to prawda, uszy komisarzom natrzyć. (do Rollisonowej) :Soyez tranquille, przyjdź tu o siódmej godzinie. P. KMITOWA :Nie płacz tak, pan Senator nie wie o twym synie, :Jak się dowie, obaczysz, może oswobodzi. P. ROLLISONOWA (uradowana) :Nie wie? - chce wiedzieć? o, niech mu Pan Bóg nagrodzi. :Ja to zawsze mówiłam ludziom: - być nie może :Tak okrutny, jak mówią, on stworzenie boże, :On człowiek, jego matka mlekiem wykarmiła - :Ludzie śmieli się; widzisz, jam prawdę mówiła. (do Senatora) :Tyś nie wiedział! - te łotry wszystko tobie tają. :Wierz mi, Panie, tyś łotrów otoczony zgrają; :Nie ich pytaj, nas pytaj, my wszystko powiemy, :Całą prawdę - SENATOR (śmiejąc się) :No dobrze, o tym pomówiemy, :Dziś nie mam czasu, adieu. - Księżnej powiedz, Pani, :Że co można, to wszystko każę zrobić dla niej. (grzecznie) :Adieu, Madame Kmit, adieu - co mogę, to zrobię. (do Księdza Piotra) :Waść, księże, zostań, parę słów mam szepnąć tobie. (do Panny) :J'y suis dans un moment. (wszyscy odchodzą prócz dawnych osób) '' SENATOR ''(po pauzie do Lokajów) :A szelmy, łajdaki! :Łotry, stoicie przy drzwiach i porządek taki? :Skórę wam zedrę, szelmy, służby was nauczę: (do jednego Lokaja) '' :Słuchaj - ty idź za babą - ''(do Pelikana) :Nie, Panu poruczę. :Skoro wyjdzie od Księżnej, daj jej pozwolenie :Widzieć syna i prowadź aż tam - tam, w więzienie, :Potem osobno zamknij, - tak, na cztery klucze. :C'en est trop - a łajdaki, służby was nauczę! (rzuca się na krzesło) '' LOKAJ ''(ze drżeniem) :Pan kazał wpuścić - SENATOR (schwytując się) :Co? co? - ty śmiesz, ty! mnie gadać? :Toś wyuczył się w Polsce panu odpowiadać. :Stój, stój, ja cię oduczę. - Wieść go do kwatery :Policmejstra - sto kijów i tygodnie cztery :Na chleb i wodę - PELIKAN :Niech Pan Senator uważy, :Iż mimo tajemnicy i czujności straży :O biciu Rollisona niechętne osoby :Wieść roznoszą, i może wynajdą sposoby :Oczernić przed Cesarzem nasze czyste chęci, :Jeśli się temu śledztwu prędko łeb nie skręci. DOKTOR :Właśnie ja rozmyślałem nad tym, Jaśnie Panie. :Rollison od dni wielu cierpi pomiesznie; :Chce sobie życie odjąć, do okien się rzuca, :A okna są zamknięte... PELIKAN :On chory na płuca; :Nie należy w zamknionym powietrzu go morzyć; :Rozkażę mu więc okna natychmiast otworzyć. :Mieszka na trzecim piętrze - powietrza użyje... SENATOR (roztargniony) :Wpuszczać mi na kark babę, gdy ja kawę piję; :Nie dadzą chwili - DOKTOR :Właśnie mówię, Jaśnie Panie, :Że potrzeba mieć większe o zdrowiu staranie. :Po obiedzie, mówiłem zawsze, niechaj Pan te :Sprawy odłoży na czas: - ca mine la sante. SENATOR (spokojnie) :Eh, mon Docteur, przed wszystkim służba i porządek. :Potem, to owszem dobrze na słaby żołądek; :To żółć porusza, a żółć fait la digestion. :Po obiedzie, ja mógłbym voir donner la question, :Kiedy tak każe służba: - en prenant son cafe, :Wiesz co, to chwila właśnie widzieć auto-da fe. PELIKAN (odpychając Doktora) :Jakże Pan z Rollisonem każe decydować? :Jeżeli on dziś jeszcze... umrze, to?... SENATOR :Pochować; :I pozwalam, jeżeli zechcesz, balsamować. :A propos balsam, Bajkow! - tobie by się zdało :Trochę balsamu, bo masz takie trupie ciało, :A żenisz się. Czy wiecie, on ma narzeczoną; (Drzwi z lewej strony odmykają się - Lokaj wchodzi - Senator pokazując drzwi) :Tę panienkę, tam patrzaj, białą i czerwoną. :Fi, pan młody, avec un teint si delabre, :Powinien byś brać ślub twój jak Tyber a Capre. :Nie pojmuję, jak oni mogli pannę zmusić :Pięknymi usteczkami słowo t a k wykrztusić. BAJKOW :Zmusić? - Parions, że ja z nią za rok się rozwiodę :I potem co rok będę brał żoneczki młode; :Bez przymusu; dość spojrzeć na tę lub na ową: :C'est beau małej szlachciance być jenerałową. :Spytaj księdza, jeżeli zapłacze przy ślubie. SENATOR :A propos księdza - (do Księdza) :pódź no, mój czarny cherubie! :Patrzcie, quelle figure! on ma l'air d'un poete - :Czy ty widziałeś kiedy un regard aussi bete? :Potrzeba go ożywić. - Masz rumu kieliszek. KS. PIOTR :Nie piję. SENATOR :No, kapłanie, pij! KS. PIOTR :Jestem braciszek. SENATOR :Braciszek czy stryjaszek, skądże to Waszeci :Wiedzieć, co po więzieniach robią cudze dzieci? :Czy to Waszeć chodziłeś z wieściami do matki? KS. PIOTR :Ja. SENATOR (do Sekretarza) :Zapisz to wyznanie - a oto są świadki. (do Księdza) :A skądżeś o tym wiedział? he? ptaszek nie lada! :Spostrzegł się, że notują, i nie odpowiada. :W jakim klasztorze bractwo twe? KS. PIOTR :U bernardynów SENATOR :A u dominikanów pewnie masz kuzynów? :Bo u dominikanów ten Rollison siedział. :No gadajże, skąd ty wiesz, kto ci to powiedział? :Słyszysz! - ja tobie każę - nie szepc mi po cichu. :Ja w imieniu Cesarza każę; słyszysz, mnichu? :Mnichu! czy ty słyszałeś o ruskim batogu? (do Sekretarza) :Zapisz, że milczał. (do Księdza) :Wszak ty służysz Panu Bogu - :Znasz ty teologiją - słuchaj, teologu. :Wiesz ty, że wszelka władza od Boga pochodzi, :Gdy władza każe mówić, milczeć się nie godzi. (Ksiądz milczy) :A czy wiesz, mnichu, że ja mógłbym cię powiesić, :I obaczym, czy przeor potrafi cię wskrzesić. KS. PIOTR :Jeśli kto władzę cierpi, nie mów, że jej słucha; :Bóg czasem daje władzę w ręce złego ducha. SENATOR :Jeżeli cię powieszę, a Cesarz się dowie, :Żem zrobił nieformalnie, a wiesz, co on powie? :"Ej, Senatorze, widzę, że się już ty bisisz". :A ty, mnichu, tymczasem jak wisisz, tak wisisz. :Pódź no bliżej, ostatni raz będę cię badał: :Wyznaj, kto tobie o tym biciu rozpowiadał? :He? - milczysz - już od Boga ty się nie dowiedział - :Kto mówił? - co? - Bóg? - anioł? - diabeł? KS. PIOTR :Tyś powiedział. SENATOR (obruszony) :"Tyś"? - mnie mówić: tyś? - tyś, - ha, mnich! DOKTOR :Ha, kapcanie! :Mówi się Panu: Jaśnie Oświecony Panie. (do Pelikana) :Naucz go tam, jak mówić; ten mnich widzę z chlewa. :Daj mu tak - (pokazuje ręką) PELIKAN (daje Księdzu policzek) :Widzisz, ośle, Senator się gniewa. KSIĄDZ (do Doktora) :Panie, odpuść mu, Panie; on nie wie, co zrobił! :Ach, bracie, tą złą radą tyś sam się już dobił. :Dziś ty staniesz przed Bogiem. SENATOR :Co to? BAJKOW :On błaznuje. :Daj mu jeszcze raz w papę, niech nam prorokuje. (daje mu szczutkę) KS. PIOTR :Bracie, i ty poszedłeś za jego przykładem! :Policzone dni twoje, pójdziesz jego śladem. SENATOR :Hej, posłać po Botwinkę! zatrzymać tu klechę - :Ja sam będę przy śledztwie, będziem mieć uciechę. :Obaczym, czy on będzie milczał tak upornie. :Ktoś go namówił. DOKTOR :Właśnie przedstawiam pokornie, :To jest rzecz umówiona, i te wszystkie spiski :Kieruje, jak wiem pewnie, Książę Czartoryski. SENATOR (schwytuje się za krzesła) :Que me dites-vous la, mon cher, o Książęciu? :Impossible - (do siebie) :kto wie? - eh! - śledztwo lat dziesięciu, :Nim się Książę wyplącze, jeśli ja go splątam. (do Doktora) :Skądże wiesz? DOKTOR :Dawno, czynnie, sprawą się zaprzątam. SENATOR :I Pan mnie nie mówiłeś? DOKTOR :Jaśnie Pan nie słuchał; :Ja mówiłem, że ktoś to ten pożar rozdmuchał. SENATOR :Ktoś! ktoś! ale czy Książę? DOKTOR :Mam ślad oczewisty, :Mam doniesienia, skargi i przejęte listy. SENATOR :Listy Księcia? DOKTOR :Przynajmniej jest mowa o Księciu :W tych listach i o całym jego przedsięwzięciu, :I wielu profesorów - a głównym ogniskiem :Jest Lelewel. On tajnie kieruje tym spiskiem. SENATOR (do siebie) :Ach, gdyby jaki dowód! choćby podejrzenie, :Ślad dowodu, cień śladu, choćby cieniów cienie! :Nieraz już mi o uszy obiła się mowa: :"To Czartoryski wyniósł tak Nowosilcowa". :Obaczym teraz, kto z nas będzie mógł się chwalić, :Czy ten, co umiał wynieść, czy ten, co obalić. (do Doktora) :Pójdź - que je vous embrasse - a! a! to rzecz inna, :Ja wraz zgadnąłem, że to sprawa nie dziecinna: :Ja wraz zgadnąłem, że to jest Książęcia sztuka. DOKTOR (poufale) :I Pan zgadnął? - zje diabła, kto Pana oszuka. SENATOR (poważnie) :Choć ja wiem o tym wszystkim, Panie Radco Stanu, :Jeśli odkryć dowody udało się Panu, :Ecoutez, daję Panu Senatorskie słowo, :Naprzód pensyję roczną powiększę połową :I tę skargę za dziesięć lat służby policzę, :Potem może starostwo, dobra kanonicze, :Order - kto wie, nasz Cesarz wspaniale opłaca, :Ja go sam będę prosił, - już to moja praca. DOKTOR :Mnie też to kosztowało niemało zabiegów; :Ze szczupłej mojej płacy opłacałem szpiegów; :A wszystko z gorliwości o dobro Cesarza. SENATOR (biorąc go pod rękę) :Mon cher, idź zaraz, weźmij mego sekretarza. :Wziąć te wszystkie papiery i opieczętować; (do Doktora) :Wieczorem będziem wszystko razem trutynować. (do siebie) :Ja pracowałem, śledztwo prowadziłem całe, :A on z tego odkrycia miałby zysk i chwałę! (zamyśla się) (do Sekretarza w ucho) :Przyaresztuj Doktora razem z papierami. (da Bajkowa, który wchodzi) :To ważna sprawa, musim zatrudnić się sami. :Doktor wymknął się z pewnym słówkiem nieumyśnie, :Zbadałem go, a śledztwo ostatek wyciśnie. (Pelikan, widząc względy Senatora, odprowadza Doktora i kłania mu się nisko) DOKTOR (do siebie) :Niedawno mię odpychał - ho, ho, Pelikanie! :I ja go zepchnę, i tak, że już nie powstanie. (do Senatora) :Zaraz wracam. SENATOR (niedbale) :O ósmej ja wyjeżdżam z miasta. DOKTOR (patrząc na zegarek) :Co to? na mym zegarku godzina dwunasta? SENATOR :już piąta. DOKTOR :Co, już piąta? - ledwie oczom wierzę. :Mój indeks na dwunastej, na samym numerze :Stanął i na dwunastej sam indeksu nosek; :Żeby choć o sekundę ruszył, choć o włosek! KS. PIOTR :Bracie, i twój już zegar stanął i nie ruszy :Do drugiego południa. - Bracie, myśl o duszy. DOKTOR :Czego ty chcesz? PELIKAN :Proroctwo tobie jakieś burczy. :Patrz jak mu oczy błyszczą, istny wzrok jaszczurczy! KS. PIOTR :Bracie, Pan Bóg różnymi znakami ostrzega. PELIKAN :Ten braciszek coś bardzo wygląda na szpiega - (Otwierają się drzwi z lewej strony, wchodzi mnóstwo dam wystrojonych, urzędników, gości. - za nimi muzyka) P. GUBERNATOROWA :Czy można? P. SOWIETNIKOWA :C'est indigne! P. JENERAŁOWA :Ah! mon cher Senateur, :Czekamy, posyłamy P. SOWIETNIKOWA :Vraiment, c'est un malheur WSZYSTKIE (razem) :Wreszcie przyszłyśmy szukać. SENATOR :Cóż to? - jaka gala! DAMA :I tu możemy tańczyć, dość obszerna sala. (stają i szykują się do tańca) '' SENATOR :Pardon, mille pardons, j'etais tres occupe! :Que vois - je, un menuet? parfaitement groupe! :Cela m'a rappele les jours de ma jeunesse! KSIĘŻNA :Ce n'est qu'une surprise. SENATOR :Est-ce vous, ma deesse! :Que j'aime cette danse, une surprise? ah! dieux! KSIĘŻNA :Vous danserez j'espere. SENATOR :Certes, et de mon mieux. ''(Muzyka gra menueta z "Don Juana" - z lewej strony stoją czynownicy, czyli urzędnicy i urzędniczki - z prawej kilku z młodzieży, kilku młodych oficerów rosyjskich, kilku starych ubranych po polsku i kilka młodych dam. - Na środku menuet. Senator tańczy z narzeczoną Bajkowa; Bajkow z Księżną) BAL SCENA ŚPIEWANA Z PRAWEJ STRONY DAMA :Patrz, patrz starego, jak się wije, :Jak sapie, oby skręcił szyję. (do Senatora) :Jak ślicznie, lekko tańczysz Pan! (na stronę) :Il crevera dans l'instant. MŁODY CZŁOWIEK :Patrz, jak on łasi się i liże, :Wczora mordował, tańczy dziś; :Patrz, patrz, jak on oczyma strzyże, :Skacze jak w klatce ryś. DAMA :Wczora mordował i katował, :I tyle krwi niewinnej wylał; :Patrz, dzisiaj on pazury schował :I będzie się przymilał. Z LEWEJ STRONY KOLLESKI REGESTRATOR6 (do Sowietnika) :Tańczy Senator czy widzicie, :Ej, Sowietniku, pójdźmy w tan. SOWIETNIK :Uważaj, czy to przyzwoicie, :Byś ze mną tańczył Pan. REGESTRATOR :Ale tu znajdziem kilka dam. SOWIETNIK :Ale nie o to idzie rzecz; :Ja sobie wolę tańczyć sam :Niż z tobą - pódźże precz. REGESTRATOR :Skądże to? SOWIETNIK :Jestem Sowietnikiem. REGESTRATOR :Ja jestem oficerski syn. SOWIETNIK :Mój Panie, ja nie tańczę z nikim, :Kto ma tak niski czyn. (do Pułkownika) :Pódź, Pułkowniku, pódźże w taniec, :Widzisz, że tańczy sam Senator. PUŁKOWNIK :Jaki tam gadał oszarpaniec? (pokazując Regestratora) '' SOWIETNIK :Kolleski Regestrator! PUŁKOWNIK :Ta szuja, istne jakubiny! DAMA ''(do Senatora) :Jak ślicznie, lekko tańczysz Pan. SOWIETNIK (z gniewem) :Jak tu pomieszały się czyny! DAMA :Il crevera dans l'instant. LEWA STRONA, CHÓREM. DAMY :Ah! quelle beaute, quelle grace! MĘŻCZYŹNI :Jaka to świetność, przepych jaki! PRAWA STRONA, CHÓREM MĘŻCZYŹNI :Ach, łotry, szelmy, ach, łajdaki! :Żeby ich piorun trzasł. SENATOR (tańcząc, do Gubernatorowej) :Chcę zrobić znajomość Starosty, :On piękną żonę, córkę ma; :Ale zazdrośny - GUBERNATOR (biegnąc za Senatorem) :To człek prosty; :Niech Pan to na nas zda. (podchodzi do Starosty) :A żona Pańska? STAROSTA :W domu siedzi. GUBERNATOR :A córki? STAROSTA :Jedną tylko mam. GUBERNATOROWA :I córka balu nie odwiedzi? STAROSTA :Nie! GUBERNATOROWA :Pan tu sam? STAROSTA :Ja sam. GUBERNATOR :I żona nie zna Senatora? STAROSTA :Dla siebie tylko żonę mam. GUBERNATOROWA :Chciałam wziąć córkę Pańską wczora. STAROSTA :Usłużność Pani znam. GUBERNATOR :Tu w menuecie para zbywa, :Senator potrzebuje dam. STAROSTA :Moja córka w parach nie bywa, :Jej parę znajdę sam. GUBERNATOROWA :Mówiono, że tańczy i grywa, :Senator chciał zaprosić sam. STAROSTA :Widzę, że pan Senator wzywa :Naraz po kilka dam. LEWA STRONA, CHÓREM :Jaka muzyka, jaki śpiew, :Jak pięknie meblowany dom. PRAWA STRONA, CHÓREM :Te szelmy z rana piją krew, :A po obiedzie rom. SOWIETNIK (pokazując Senatora) :Drze ich, to prawda, lecz zaprasza, :Takiemu dać się drzeć nie żal. STAROSTA :Po turmach siedzi młodzież nasza, :Nam każą iść na bal. 7 OFICER ROSYJSKI (do Bestużewa) :Nie dziw, że nas tu przeklinają, :Wszak to już mija wiek, :Jak z Moskwy w Polskę nasyłają :Samych łajdaków stek. STUDENT (do Oficera) :Patrz, jak się Bajkow, Bajkow rucha, :Co to za mina, co za ruch! :Skacze jak po śmieciach ropucha, :Patrz, patrz, jak nadął brzuch. :Wyszczerzył zęby, nazbyt łyknął, :Patrz, jak otwiera gębę on, :Słuchaj, ach, słuchaj, Bajkow ryknął. (Bajkow nuci) (do Bajkowa) :Mon General, quelle chanson! BAJKOW (śpiewa pieśń Beranżera) :Quel honneur, quel bonheur! :Ah! monsieur le senateur! :Je suis votre humble serviteur etc. etc. STUDENT :General, ce sont vos paroles? BAJKOW :Oui. STUDENT :Je vous en fais compliment. JEDEN Z OFICERÓW (śmiejąc się) :Ces couplets sont vraiment fon dróles, :Quel ton satirigue et plaisant! MŁODY CZŁOWIEK :Pour votre muse sans rivale :Je vous ferais academicien. BAJKOW (w ucho, - pokazując Księżnę) :Senator dziś będzie rogal. SENATOR (w ucho, - pokazując narzeczoną Bajkowa) :Va, va, je te coifferai bien. PANNA (tańcząc, do Matki) :Nazbyt ohydni, nazbyt starzy. MATKA (z prawej strony) :Jeśli ci zbrzydnął, to go rzuć. SOWIETNIKOWA (z prawej strony) :Jak mojej córeczce do twarzy. STAROSTA :Jak od nich rumem czuć. SOWIETNIKOWA DRUGA (do córki stojącej obok) :Tylko, Zosieńku, podnieś wzrok. :Może Senator cię obaczy. STAROSTA :Jeżeli o mnie się zahaczy, :Dam rękojeścią (biorąc za karabelę) '' :- w bok. LEWA STRONA, CHÓREM :Ach, jaka świetność, przepych jaki! :Ah, quelle beaute, quelle grace! PRAWA STRONA :Ach, szelmy, łotry, ach, łajdaki! :Żeby ich piorun trzasł. Z PRAWEJ STRONY MIĘDZY MŁODZIEŻĄ JUSTYN POL ''(do Bestużewa, pokazując na Senatora) :Chcę mu scyzoryk mój w brzuch wsadzić :Lub zamalować w pysk. BESTUŻEW :Cóż stąd, jednego łotra zgładzić :Lub obić, co za zysk? :Oni wyszukają przyczyny, :By uniwersytety znieść, :Krzyknąć, że ucznie jakubiny, :I waszą młodzież zjeść. JUSTYN POL :Lecz on zapłaci za męczarnie, :Za tyle krwi i łez. BESTUŻEW :Cesarz ma u nas liczne psiarnie, :Cóż, że ten zdechnie pies. POL :Nóż świerzbi w ręku, pozwól ubić. BESTUŻEW :Ostrzegam jeszcze raz! POL :Pozwól przynajmniej go wyczubić. BESTUŻEW :A zgubić wszystkich was. POL :Ach, szelmy, łotry, ach, zbrodniarze! BESTUŻEW :Muszę ciebie wywieść za próg. POL :Czyż go to za nas nikt nie skarze? :Nikt się nie pomści? (odchodzą ku drzwiom) KS. PIOTR :- Bóg! (nagle muzyka się zmienia i gra arią Komandora) TAŃCZĄCY :Co to jest? - co to? GOŚCIE :Jaka muzyka ponura! JEDEN (patrząc w okno) :Jak ciemno, patrz no, jaka zebrała się chmura. :(zamyka okno - słychać z dala grzmot) SENATOR :Cóż to? Czemu nie grają? DYREKTOR MUZYKI :Zmylili się. SENATOR :Pałki! DYREKTOR :Bo to miano grać różne z opery kawałki, :Oni nie zrozumieli, i stąd zamieszanie. SENATOR :No, no, no - arrangez donc - no, panowie - panie. (słychać krzyk wielki za drzwiami) PANI ROLLISON (za drzwiami, okropnym głosem) :Puszczaj mię! puszczaj... SEKRETARZ :Ślepa! LOKAJ (strwożony) :Widzi - patrz, jak sadzi :Po schodach, zatrzymajcie! DRUDZY LOKAJE :Kto jej co poradzi! PANI ROLLISON :Ja go znajdę tu, tego pijaka, tyrana! LOKAJ (chce zatrzymać - ona obala jednego z nich) :A! patrz, jak obaliła - a! a! opętana. (uciekają) PANI ROLLISON :Gdzie ty! - znajdę cię, mózgi na bruku rozbiję - :Jak mój syn! Ha, tyranie! syn mój, syn nie żyje! :Wyrzucili go oknem - czy ty masz sumnienie? :Syna mego tam z góry, na bruk, na kamienie. :Ha, ty pijaku stary, zbryzgany krwią tylu :Niewiniątek, pódź! - gdzie ty, gdzie ty, krokodylu? :Ja ciebie tu rozedrę, jak mój Jaś, na sztuki. - :Syn! wyrzucili z okna, z klasztoru, na bruki. :Me dziecię, mój jedynak! mój ojciec-żywiciel - :A ten żyje, i Pan Bóg jest, i jest Zbawiciel! KS. PIOTR :Nie bluźń, kobieto; syn twój zraniony, lecz żyje. PANI ROLLISON :Żyje? syn żyje? - czyje to są słowa, czyje? :Czy to prawda, mój księże? - Ja zaraz pobiegłam - :"Spadł" krzyczą, - biegę - wzięli - i zwłok nie :dostrzegłam: :Zwłok mego jedynaka. - Ja biedna sierota! :Zwłok syna nie widziałam. Widzisz - ta ślepota! :Lecz krew na bruku czułam - przez Boga żywego :Tu czuję - krew tę samą, tu krew syna mego, :Tu jest ktoś krwią zbryzgany - tu, tu jest kat jego! (Idzie prosto do Senatora - Senator umyka się - Pani Rollison pada zemdlona na ziemię - Ks. Piotr podchodzi do niej ze Starostą - słychać uderzenie piorunu) WSZYSCY ''(zlęknieni) :Słowo stało się ciałem! - To tu! INNI :Tu! tu! KS. PIOTR :Nie tu. JEDEN ''(patrząc w okno) :Jak blisko - w sam róg domu uniwersytetu. SENATOR (podchodzi do okna) :Okna Doktora! KTOŚ Z WIDZÓW :Słyszysz w domu krzyk kobiety? KTOŚ NA ULICY (śmiejąc się) :Cha - cha - cha - diabli wzięli. :(Pelikan wbiega zmieszany) SENATOR :Nasz Doktor? PELIKAN :Zabity :Od pioruna. Fenomen ten godzien rozbiorów: :Około domu stało dziesięć konduktorów. :A piorun go w ostatnim pokoju wytropił, :Nic nie zepsuł i tylko ruble srebrne stopił, :Srebro leżało w biurku, tuż u głów Doktora, :I zapewne służyło dziś za konduktora. STAROSTA :Ruble rosyjskie, widzę, bardzo niebezpieczne. SENATOR (do Dam) :Panie zmieszały taniec - jak Panie niegrzeczne. (widząc, że ratują Panią Rollison) :Wynieście ją, wynieście - pomóc tej kobiecie. :Wynieście ją. KS. PIOTR :Do syna? SENATOR :Wynieście, gdzie chcecie. KS. PIOTR :Syn jej jeszcze nie umarł, on jeszcze oddycha, :Pozwól mnie iść do niego. SENATOR :Idź, gdzie chcesz, do licha! (do siebie) :Doktor zabity, ach! ach! c'est inconcevable! :Ten ksiądz mu przepowiedział - ach! ach! ach! c'est diable! (da kompanii) :No i cóż w tym strasznego? - wiosną idą chmury, :Z chmury piorun wypada: - taki bieg natury. SOWIETNIKOWA (do męża) :Już gadajcie, co chcecie, a strach zawsze strachem. :Ja nie chcę dłużej z wami być pod jednym dachem; :Mówiłam: mężu, nie leź do tych spraw dziecinnych - :Pókiś knutował Żydów, chociaż i niewinnych, :Milczałam - ale dzieci; - a widzisz Doktora? SOWIETNIK :Głupia jesteś. SOWIETNIKOWA :Do domu wracam, jestem chora. (Słychać znowu grzmot - wszyscy uciekają; naprzód lewa, potem prawa strona. - Zostają Senator, Pelikan, Ks. Piotr) SENATOR (patrząc za uciekającymi) :Przeklęty Doktor! żyjąc nudził mię do mdłości, :A jak zdechł, patrzaj, jeszcze rozpędza mi gości. (do Pelikana) :Voyez, jak ten ksiądz patrzy - voyez, quel oeil hagard; :To jest dziwny przypadek, un singulier hasard. :Powiedz no, mój księżuniu, czy znasz jakie czary, :Skąd przewidziałeś piorun? - może boskie kary? (Ksiądz milczy) :Prawdę mówiąc, ten Doktor troszeczkę przewinił :Prawdę mówiąc, ten Doktor nad powinność czynił. :On aurait fort a dire - kto wie, są przestrogi - :Mój Boże, czemu prostej nie trzymać się drogi! :No i cóż, księże? - milczy!... milczy i zwiesił nos. :Ale go puszczę wolno: - on dirait bien des choses!... (zamyśla się) '' PELIKAN :Cha! cha! cha! jeśli śledztwo jest niebezpieczeństwem, :Toć by nas przecie piorun zaszczycił pierwszeństwem. KS. PIOTR :Opowiem wam dwie dawne, ale pełne treści... SENATOR ''(ciekawy) :O piorunie? - Doktorze? - mów! KS. PIOTR :- dwie przypowieści :Onego czasu w upał przyszli ludzie różni :Zasnąć pod cieniem muru; byli to podróżni. :Między nimi był zbójca; a gdy inni spali, :Anioł Pański zbudził go: "Wstań, bo mur się wali. :On zbójca był ze wszystkich innych najzłośliwszy: :Wstał, a mur inne pobił. On ręce złożywszy :Bogu dziękował, że mu ocalono zdrowie. :A Pański anioł stanął przed nim i tak powie: :"Ty najwięcej zgrzeszyłeś! kary nie wyminiesz, :Lecz ostatni najgłośniej, najhaniebniej zginiesz". :A druga powieść taka. - Za czasu dawnego, :Pewny wódz rzymski pobił króla potężnego; :I kazał na śmierć zabić wszystkie niewolniki, :Wszystkie rotmistrze pułków i wszystkie setniki. :Ale króla samego przy życiu zostawił, :Tudzież starosty, tudzież pułkowniki zbawił. - :I mówili do siebie głupi więźnie owi: :"Będziem żyć, podziękujmy za życie wodzowi". :Aż jeden żołnierz rzymski, co im posługował, :Rzekł im: "Zaprawdę wódz was przy życiu zachował; :Bo was przykuje przy swym tryumfalnym wozie :I będzie oprowadzał po całym obozie, :do miasta powiedzie; bo wy z tych jesteście, :Których wodzą po Rzymie, onym sławnym mieście, :Aby lud rzymski krzyknął: Patrzcie, co wódz zrobił, :On takie króle, takie pułkowniki pobił. :Potem, gdy was w łańcuchach złotych oprowadzi, :Odda was w ręce kata, a kat was osadzi :Na głębokie, podziemne i ciemne wygnanie, :Kędy będzie płacz wieczny i zębów zgrzytanie". :Tak mówił żołnierz rzymski; - do żołnierza tego :Król gromiąc rzekł: "Twe słowa są słowa głupiego, :Czyś ty kiedy na ucztach z twoim wodzem siedział, :Ażebyś jego rady, jego myśli wiedział?" :Zgromiwszy, pił i śmiał się z swymi współwięźniami, :Ze swymi hetmanami i pułkownikami. SENATOR (znudzony) :Il bat la campagne... Księże, gdzie chcesz, ruszaj sobie. :Jeśli cię jeszcze złowię, tak skórę oskrobię, :Że cię potem nie pozna twa matka rodzona :I będziesz mi wyglądał jak syn Rollisona. (Senator odchodzi do swoich pokojów z Pelikanem. Ks. Piotr idzie ku drzwiom i spotyka Konrada, który prowadzony na śledztwo od dwóch żołnierzy, ujrzawszy Księdza wstrzymuje się i patrzy nań długo) KONRAD :Dziwna rzecz, nie widziałem nigdy tej postaci, :A znam go, jak jednego z mych rodzonych braci. :Czy to we śnie! - tak, we śnie, teraz przypomniałem, :Taż sama twarz, te oczy, we śnie go widziałem. :On to, zdało się, że mię wyrywał z otchłani. (do Księdza) :Mój księże, choć jesteśmy mato sobie znani, :przynajmniej ksiądz mnie nie znasz: przyjmij dziękczynienie :Za łaskę, którą tylko zna moje sumnienie. :Drodzy są i widziani we śnie przyjaciele, :Gdy prawdziwych na jawie widzim tak niewiele. :Weź, proszę, ten pierścionek, przedaj; daj połowę :Ubogim, drogą na mszę za dusze czyscowe; :Wiem, co cierpią, jeżeli czyściec jest niewolą; :Mnie, kto wie, czy już kiedy słuchać mszy pozwolą. KS. PIOTR :Pozwolą - Za pierścionek ja ci dam przestrogę. :Ty pojedziesz w daleką, nieznajomą drogę; :Będziesz w wielkich, bogatych i rozumnych tłumie, :Szukaj męża, co więcej niźli oni umie; :Poznasz, bo cię powita pierwszy w Imię Boże. :Słuchaj, co powie... KONRAD (wpatrując się) :Cóż to? tyżeś?... czy być może? :Stój na chwilę.. dla Boga... KS. PIOTR :Bywaj zdrów! nie mogę. KONRAD :Jedno słowo... ŻOŁNIERZ :Nie wolno! każdy w swoję drogę. — Dziady88